public graduation
by stardiva
Summary: i owe this to winghybrid this is what happens after the i love you in her fan fic story THATS WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR. please review ok heres chap 3 i hope you like please review bit of a cliff hanger here
1. Chapter 1

As he sat in the dimly lit gymansium, eighteen year old Ianto Jones sat, watched his friends dancing and smiling and having fun. They were all at their highschool graduation dance. He chuckled as he watched his best mate Owen try and put the moves on Gwen Cooper.  
His best gal pal Tosh sato being taken around the dance floor in the arms of Tommy Brockless who Ianto had to admit was very handsome.  
So in to watching his friends he hadn't noticed the seat next to him becoming heard a rich and older voice say "So whats a beautiful handsome young thing like you doing alone at a dance? " Ianto smiled but kept watching his friends on the dance floor as he responded " Waiting," the Voice spoke again. "Girlfriend?" Ianto shook his head "Boyfriend?" Again he shook his head as he watched Owen playfully pinch Gwen's ass making her squeal and slapping him soundly in the arm.  
Ianto chuckled to him self and hadn't even looked at the owner of the voice. 'Nope." He felt the person move in closer" Then who?" Coyly Ianto leaned back as the arms surrounded him. " My handsome older lover."  
He felt lips gently buzz his ear "Ahh your lover huh?" Ianto sqirmed happily as he nodded "Yep." He felt another kiss on his cheek and a hand on his right thigh,' SO tell me about this lover of your. Bet he is handsome," Ianto nodded as he watched Tommy gently kiss Toshes cheek. " Oh yes and very very Dashing too. And the best kisser." He finally looked at the person "In fact If he doesn't come and kiss me soon I am going to go mad," Jack Harkness looked at him a huge grin on his face. "Well then can't have you going mad now can we?" He gently kissed Ianto's sweet lips as he held him close. thirty year old Jack had met eighteen year old Ianto when he first laid eyes on the young man when he had walked in to Jack's class at the beginning of the school term. It had blossomed in to Love for both. But had to be in secret until Ianto graduated. They knew it would be frown apon that a teacher was romancing one of his They had decided to keep their relationship secret. Ianto had told only Tosh cause he knew that out of all his friends he could rely on her to keep his and Jack's secret. He had sworn Tosh to silence.  
That day had come finally. The day of Ianto's Graduation and the day he and Jack would be come public. That day was Today in fact. After Ianto had been congradulated by his family. He had sought out Jack who stood on the side lines. Waiting for him. Jack had publicly declared his love for the young man who captured his heart by kissing him fully on the lips right in front of Ianto's family and thier friends.  
Now as they sat together with Ianto's head resting comfortbly on Jack's shoulder Jack kissed his head and whispered " Happy Graduation Ianto,"  
Ianto smiled as he nestled in Jack's arms. It had been a wonderful day. He had graduated with top honours. He had spent the day with Jack,laying in his arms after they had made love.  
Ianto attended a family dinner by himself but had arranged to meet Jack at the school for the graduation party that the school was hosting for the graduating class.  
They sat togther and Ianto sighed contently as he felt Jack's fingers gently running up and down his arm. He whispered in Ianto's ear. "wanna Dance?"as he stood up and extended his hand to his young lover who rose and accepted eagerly.  
Jack lead him to the dancefloor and took him in to his arms. Ianto's body found its place in Jack's arms. The place reserved for him and him alone. Where no one else had excess. Jack held him close as they swayed to the looked into each others eyes.  
They smiled warmly at each kissed him and whispered " I am so proud of you ,Ianto so proud." Ianto smiled at the man who he loved so dearly."Thank you for today Jack." Jack gently stroked his cheek with his free hand. " You are welcome to go for a walk? and then back to mine?" Ianto nodded and Jack took hold of his hand and lead him out of the auditorium and in to the night air.

hi this story owes its life to Winghybrid.  
and her story thats what i go to school for. ( meny thanks to ya)

and also to Alex ( miracleboi and my torchwood sista annica)  
love to ya both

and there will be other chaps

and also for dingo and roo fans and my cooper story fans

i am working on those too.  
but this story said write me. And we all know how vicious plot bunnies are those little bugggers have teeth.

again thanks to Wing aka gabe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen year old Ianto Jones lay in Jack's arms, tired but content. Yesterday had been his graduation day. He was free to be with his ex teacher who had been his secret lover for the past year.

He felt soft lips graze his temples and a soft male voice whisper." Have I told you lately how very proud of you I am."

They had come to Jack's apartment last night, after attending the Graduation dance that the school was hosting for the graduating class. It had been their first outing as a couple since they had come out publicly that afternoon.

Ianto looked at his older handsome lover laying beside him with his bare arms about Ianto's body and smiled shyly

"yes. Last night on the dancefloor. And then again after we had made love,early this morning." Ianto closed his eyes as Jack gently fingered his cheekbone.

Jack kissed his lips softly "Well I am. I was sooo proud seeing you up there on that stage. It took every once of self control I had. not to run up on that stage and kiss you . "

Ianto gently fingered Jack's nipple and turned to look at his beau.

" Then where did you go? I thought you left me that you didn't want to be with me anymore.I was scared that you didn't really love me, That I had been nothing but a student you were shagging, But then i saw you by that tree and..."

Jack silenced him with a kiss. That kiss assured Ianto that Jack would never leave him. Ianto stopped the kiss and looked in his lover's eyes searchingly

Jack smiled at him " You looked so handsome in your red cap and sight of you up on that stage overwhelmed me . i had to get some air but I would never leave you . You were never just a student I was shagging, You never will be. Never. I fell for you that first day you walked in to my class. I love you My Yani. I promise you that ,"

"Yesterday, I got to watch as my young hot damn sexy boyfriend ,the man I love, got his diploma" Ianto blushed as Jack continued as he dropped a kiss on the young man's shoulder.

" I was taking pictures. In fact i intend on having one framed and put on my desk. Again I was so proud. so Proud" He dropped several butterfly kisses on Ianto's bare chest.

Ianto smiled at him again suddenly feeling shy . Jack caught this and caressed his cheek "Hey now , don't go getting shy on me there you. Kinda late for that don't you think?" He ran his hand up and down Ianto's bare flesh.

Ianto smiled as he lay back on the pillows as he felt his lover's hands gently caress his body."Yes it was too late for that the day you threw me over your desk and had your way with me in my first " Detention. "

Jack laughed warmly as he held Ianto close to him."Oh "DETENTION" is that what they are calling it these days," he whispered in the young welshman's ear. This caused Ianto to giggle. "Yep."

Jack gently straddled his young lover and they both moaned in pleasure as Ianto felt Jack enter his body. "I love you Ianto.' They moved together as one. Sharing touches and fevered kisses

"I love you too Sir."

Jack smiled as he gently kissed Ianto's chest . He felt Ianto's hands running up and down his back making Jack sigh in contentment. There were times Ianto could make him pur like a kitten . Jack could tell tonight was going to be such a night,

Sir was the nick name Ianto gave Jack. Jack loved it when Ianto called him that.

True It had bother him at first and it made him feel old. He was thirty years old. Every term, Jack insisted the students call him Jack, when they were in or out of his class.

Which most of them did. Except the young welsh man.

Even when before their relationship started, Ianto called him Sir. Back then Jack had tried to break him of the habit but it hadn't worked.

But then the way Ianto said it. In those wonderful sexy rich welsh tones. He did it in a way that let Jack know that those tones were for him and him alone.

Jack had found out that Ianto called all of his other professors by their names. Jack had been the only one of his professors who ianto called sir.

Jack in turn had his nick name for Ianto in public ,Yani. These had been their codes name while Ianto attending his class.

When they were alone from prying eyes in the safety of Jack's apartment Ianto called him Cariad.


	3. Chapter 3

When they were alone from prying eyes in the safety of Jack's apartment ,Ianto called him Cariad. Ianto had whispered the name while they had made love one night. After words with Ianto laying in his arms Jack had asked him what it had meant. Ianto had explained that Cariad was the welsh name for Beloved.

Jack smiled at the memory of the night Ianto first called him Cariad, Then another funnier memory came to his softly laughed to himself which Ianto heard. He looked at Jack" what is it ? Jack?"

Jack softly kissed Ianto's cheek and spoke "Just remembering the day you called me Cariad in class'"Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest. 'Oh God, I was never so embarassed in my life. Owen ribbed me about that for a week till i slugged him in the mouth." Jack laughed

"There you sat writing away in your notebook. Not paying any attention to any one else even me." Jack paused as he gazed in to his young lover's eyes. " I am not use to being ignored in my classroom but you did on that day."

FLASH BACK

Ianto sat at his desk in class, busily working on his paper he was working on for his history was just putting the finishing touches on the paper when he heard Jack call him. "Ianto."

Absentmindedly he responded. "Yes Caraid."

He froze as he remembered where he heard his class mates lead by his mate Owen Harper snickering all around him."Oh shit ." He glanced over at Tosh with a "Help me," look . She looked at him helpless.

Ianto thought.' What had he said. Had he just called Jack Caraid In front of Owen and their class mates.' The learing looks he was getting from Owen comfirmed he had.

He nervously looked up at Jack, who had a bemused look on his face but also had a "don't worry about it ' look mixed in.

Owen snickered and sing songed in a falseto voice."YES CARIAD."He made kissing noises as Tosh threw a ball of paper at him, "Shut up Owen."

she hissed to which he retorted with a"not on your life,Sato."

Ianto glared at him and wanted to die right there. He looked at Jack with a "I am soo sorry . What are we going to do?"look.

Again the look Jack gave him was one of "It's Ok Yani, I'll handle this and I love you ."

Owen who sat in back of Ianto leaned over and snickered " So ICANDIE. whens the wedding?" Ianto flipped Owen the bird behind his back .

Jack glared at Owen " Shut it Harper." Owen saluted him " Sir Yes sir." But to himself he looked over at Ianto and mumbled "Bloody teacher's pet."

Jack over heard this and walked over to Owen's desk and loomed over him. He bent over the desk and looked at Owen straight in the eye.

" Harper I will have you know Ianto is not my pet. I don't want to hear a word out of you for the rest of the period Harper.`` Jack walked over to his desk and sat down.

" At least Ianto was doing his homework. Unlike some people who doodle and pass notes to the girls instead." He glared at Owen "or cheat off of people. Dont look so shocked Harper we all know you cheat you always cheat. Half of the faucilty knows you cheat,"

No one in the class was surprised at was known to cheat off his class mates. And had been caught several times by his different professors. Jack had never caught him or if he did he had never let on.

Jack also knew most of his students threw paper planes at each other or passed notes to each other while they thought Jack wasn't looking. The studernt body knew that while Jack Harkness was one of the easiest teacher going he expected hard work from all of his students.

But unlike his other students Jack found Ianto to be the most studious. Jack had also observed Owen cheating off of Ianto 's paper. This pissed Jack off. He had wished that Ianto would have let him say something or punish Owen about it. But at Ianto's insistance he didn't let on. Ianto had made him promise not to say any thing.

As his professor loomed over him, Owen frowned and was about to say something when the bell rang. Owen and the other students hurried out the door. Ianto put the finished paper on Jack's desk and was about to leave when he heard Jack speak "Ianto can I see you for a moment. " Ianto turned and looked at Jack and smiled shyly" what is it Sir?" Jack smiled "Close and lock the door will you."

Ianto did what he was told and soon found himself in Jack's office and in the arms of the man who had his closed and locked the door and went to sit down beside Ianto. They sat together on the couch Jack had in his office,Jack put his arms around his young secret lover and he kissed Ianto softly on the lips and whispered "My sweet Cariad,"

Ianto smiled and returned the kiss. As Jack ran his hands through Ianto's hair, Ianto vowed to him self that he would never call Jack Cariad anywhere but Jack's apartment till he was two months and counting.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Again Ianto blushed. "I didn't mean to ignore you Jack that day nor did i mean to call you Caraid in class especially around Owen and the others. See I had a paper to finish for my History teacher who was a real Task master, and he was putting the screws on me." He grinned as Jack frowned mocklingly "Oy watch it you."

Ianto Laughed as he kissed his lover's soft wonderful lips. "He may have been a Task Master, but he was and still is mine." Jack laughed " Nice save there you. now as for those screws. I think maybe they need some more tighting," Ianto moaned in pleasure as Jack kissed his throat.

Ianto laughed as he felt Jack's hands running up and down his spine. Ianto gently but firmly entered Jack's body and playfully kissed his lover's nipple. Jack drew a breath, he did like when Ianto took charge in their love making.

With his body comfortably in Jack's body Ianto lay between Jack's legs. His cock was still in his lover's laid his head on Jack's chest and they gazed at each other.

Jack sigh at the pleasure of Ianto's body in his. The two lay together Ianto gently fingering Jack's cock, as Jack made lazy circles on Ianto's bare back with one hand. Ianto sighed as Jack gently caressed his cheek with his other hand." Move in with me. I want to wake up every morning with you in my bed.' Ianto looked at him with awe " you want to live with me?" Jack kissed him "Yes


End file.
